Thomas the Tank Engine
On-Screen Appearance Engine Shed Thomas puffs out of the sheds. The door automatically close and he uses the turntable to face the opponents Special Attacks Neutral Special - Train Whistle Thomas will blow from his whistle. This will stun opponents for a second. The seconds increase if the opponent has more damage. Opponents get damage if they're over Thomas whistling. Side Special - Runaway! Thomas will go out of control and start charging on the direction you choose. You can press B again to hit the breaks. But Thomas can bury an opponent when he brakes. Up Special - Mr. Conductor's Gold Dust Alec Baldwin will shout "Sparkle, Sparkle, Sparkle" then blow his whistle to teleport Thomas. You can only teleport 3 times until Baldwin runs out of dust. You'll have to wait 5 seconds to wait for him to get his sparkle back. Down Special - The Troublesome Trucks Thomas will summon a troublesome truck. They can act like a trap and stun opponents with their laughter. You can use Side B to bump the truck which is a powerful projectile Final Smash - Streamlined Thomas will turn into his Streamlined form. While he's in this form, He'll go around the stage really fast, causing a one hit K.O. to opponents who get in his way. Thomas can also go around the stage without dying. KOSFX KOSFX1: Cinders and ashes! KOSFX2: Bust my Buffers! Star KOSFX: Oooohhhhhhh! Screen KOSFX: *Whistle sound* Taunts Up: (Whistles two times) Sd: You're too fat (slow in the US Narration), you need exercise! Dn: There a lots of new things to see here! Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Three cheers for Thomas! Victory 2: "I will! You can count on me!" Victory 3: "Oh thank you sir!" Lose/Clap: Thomas comes for breakfast Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - His two bumpers act like fists and punch two times *Dash Attack - Brakes *Forward tilt - Bumper punch *Up tilt - Train jump *Down tilt - Bumper pump *Side Smash - Charges Forward *Up Smash - Lots of steam *Down Smash - Spinning... in a turntable Aerial Attacks *N-Air - Train spin *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - Blows steam out of his funnel *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - His driver grabs an opponent *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw - Runs over the opponent *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol His face Victory Music Thomas the Tank Engine Theme Song Kirby Hat Thomas' funnel, whistle and Number 1 Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Chuff, chuff! Peep, peep! Thomas! Chuff, chuff! Peep, peep! Thomas! Chuff, chuff! Peep, peep! Thomas! Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Edible Chocolate Coal Pawlette Swaps *Default (Blue) *Golden Thomas *Red (Based off James) *Green (Based off of his appearance in The Adventure Begins and Percy) *Black (Based of Diesel) *Pink (Based off Rosie) *Grey (Based off of Timothy the Ghost Engine and he has his face and the number 0 on his side) Trivia *When Thomas turns around, You can see the track rotator under Thomas *He is one of the characters to have a British dub if you choose "UK" in the "Languages" section of the "Options" menu the other characters are Stingy and Putt-Putt Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Male Category:Thomas the Tank Engine Category:Hero Category:YouTube Poops Category:United Kingdom Category:Assist Trophies That Became Playable Category:Video Movesets Category:X Horniness Category:Fox Family Channel